The present invention relates generally to cable ties or elongate straps having a locking head at a first end that secures a second end of the strap to form a loop fastener. More particularly, the present invention relates to a reusable cable tie having a releasable locking mechanism that allows removal of the second end of the strap from the locking head without destroying the locking mechanism such that the cable tie can be removed and reused.
A variety of plastic cable ties have been employed in the past for supporting together, storing and/or transporting bundles of elongated elements such as elongated wires, tubes or similar members. Such ties typically include a locking-head having a toothed locking pawl pivotally mounted and extending into a strap-receiving aperture, and an elongated flexible strap having a series of transverse teeth on one surface thereof (or a ladder-type strap having two spaced side rails joined by a plurality of spaced rungs) for engagement with the pawl, thus securing the free end of the strap in bound relationship about the wires, tubes or similar members. These ties are available in both releasable and non-releasable versions with the former generally having a short release lever or extension extending from the pawl sufficiently beyond the locking head to the strap to allow user manipulation of the lever or extension to pivot the pawl out of engagement with the teeth or rungs on the cable tie and release the strap from the head. In releasing the tie, the strap typically must be pulled at least a short distance through the locking head in the strap tightening direction to allow the pawl to pivot out of engagement with the strap.
A disadvantage in the known releasable cable tie, however, is that the hinge or pivot area connecting the pawl to the head of the cable tie is typically inadequate in terms of support and strength. Known cable ties rely on the conventional idea of using the same pivot area to predict insertion and tensile force. Insertion force is high if the hinge or pivot area is too large and tensile force is low if the pivot area is too small. It is, therefore, desirous to provide a releasable cable tie that has a relatively low insertion force, yet is able to withstand higher tensile forces than conventional cable ties.